Electric machines (e.g., motors, generators, or the like) are often powered and controlled by power electronic (PE) devices. High power or high current PE devices require stringent tests to prevent failure that can cause severe damage. The failure can occur at switching devices including drivers in the PE devices. The switching devices and drivers can be tested during installation or at service. In addition, the electric machines coupled with PE devices can change in performance over time, due to component wear or aging. Early detection of the performance change can enable timely service to both the electric machines and the PE devices to reduce system downtime.